<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Ball Z: Raditz by pandrena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975336">Dragon Ball Z: Raditz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandrena/pseuds/pandrena'>pandrena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandrena/pseuds/pandrena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last request inspired by his Saiyan blood, Goku wanted more challenges. He had never met an adversary quite like Raditz, and wanted a rematch when the two could fight one-on-one in a less dire situation. As a result, he had Bulma patch his violent brother up with experimental Capsule Corp surgeries to get his body to a functioning state again...But Raditz isn't Goku. How long can this bloodthirsty Saiyan warrior exactly play the "Good guy" role, if he can even start to do so? Will he meet someone along the way to help him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Settings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although it starts out a normal fanfic, it will end up with OC x Canon, so if you don't like it don't read it. I also have this AU a bit more developed than I probably should. Anyway, enjoy! I'm more of an artist than a writer, but...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>      "G....Gohan! R-RUN!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      My brother's voice shouting to his small son was what the scene came to. I trembled not with fear, but with rage as my hand weakly moved to touch my chest-plate that sported broken shards in the center - shattered from this little boy's attack. From a boy who could not be any older than five...And yet performed feats no Saiyan child should've been able to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      But as I watched my scouter, I noted his power level was rapidly falling. A power level that had been over a thousand moments before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "Your <em>power.</em>.." My voice cracked with its disgust. I approached my terrified nephew, glaring at him... "It changes with your emotions, doesn't it...?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      It wasn't exactly a<em> surprise</em>, yet the poor kid never saw it coming.<em> "It" </em>being my hand as I knocked him to the side. Still grasping my torso as if it would help the pain, I stumbled towards him further. Then I heard my brother once more, pathetically reaching out from his rightful spot on the ground.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>       "Please, he- he's just a...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "Just <em>a child?</em> Is that what you were going to say?" I scoffed to the pleading father, "This whelp has more power than <em>you</em>, little brother...Don't worry, I'll give him a death worthy of his abilities...Even if he'll never learn to use them." Admittedly, I hadn't come to this planet to kill family, but it looked like that was going to be how things ended up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      I hadn't another choice, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      A cloud drifted overhead, darkening the ground below while I lifted my hand, sparking a ball of magenta energies. Shooting like lightning from the sky above, charging up. I gazed down at the unconscious Saiyan child, though, and I wondered if I could've met him elsewhere...He certainly didn't like me, and I wasn't fond of his wailing, but he posed no threat until now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    I almost wish I didn't have to kill him. <em>If only your father wasn't a fool, little boy... </em>I thought.<em> Maybe we could've gotten along.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    But I hesitated too long by thinking such idiotic things, and Kakarot - my brother - got the upper hand. The filthy coward had managed to muster enough strength despite his broken ribs to latch onto me from behind, digging his feet into the grassy plains of this sorry planet to keep me steady.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "Damnit! What are you doing?!" I shouted, but he ignored me to yell at a nearby ally of his - a green man I couldn't help but recognize as Namekian - who was charging an attack in his finger tips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Piccolo, do that attack again!," Kakarot yelled, struggling to keep me steady, "DO IT BEFORE I CAN'T HOLD HIM ANY LONGER!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "Heh...." The Namekian replied with a grin - one that, given my current situation, was ever slightly intimidating... "With pleasure."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "No! W-wait!" I was feeling a tenseness I never thought I'd feel from such worthless fighters. My nephew's attack had weakened me now, and I couldn't break free. "Are you insane?! You'll die too!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "You think I don't know that?" I couldn't see it, but I could feel Kakarot's smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. "It's the only way to defeat you!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "W-what?! Think of your...your son!" What a stupid thing to say on my end, I might reflect, considering I was just about to kill him. "You - You want him to grow up fatherless?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>      "I want him to grow up safe from people like you! Piccolo, aren't you ready yet?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," The Namekian smirked, guiding the energy in his fingertips away from himself, and then....Towards my brother and I. He shouted the name of the attack, but it felt like all my senses blurred and I didn't quite catch it. And as helpless as it was...As cowardly as it was...I screamed out -</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"NO!!!!!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sweat dripped down my face, drenching my long spiky hair - I was going to die. I was going to die, but first there was going to be...Pain. There it was.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So much pain. So much burning as I wished several organs farewell. I heard Kakarot scream behind me, his grip tightening on my body, then loosening as he too lost his chance at survival.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Blood gushed from the wound - an ordinary man would've been killed instantly, having his body vaporized in such a way. I don't know how I was still breathing or functioning, but I was still conscious as I hit the ground. I wish I hadn't been. Kakarot fell nearby.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"D....D....Damnit...." I swore, twitching on the ground. The green man, my killer, stood over me. "B...But...I....I gotta hand....it to....my little brother...." I choked on my own spit and blood, "W...willing to die...like that..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Son Goku won't be gone long," replied the Namekian, shocking me. I used what strength I could to look up at him, "On this planet, we have something called the Dragon Balls...They can grant any wish...Even bringing back the dead." He smirked. "No doubt, his friends will have him back within the month."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I listened in honest distress, but...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"S...So he'll be back..." I smiled a little at his stubbornness. "D...Damn him...But still....I'm glad you told me...." And my smile grew, though in a sadistic manner. ".....My comrades in....in space...They heard everything..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coughing up red once more, I felt my consciousness slipping. "One year, Kakarot....Th...that's all the time you have left..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Yeah, I still had tricks up my sleeve. Even in death, even as I closed my eyes for the final time, I felt victorious...For once. But I certainly hoped Kakarot would enjoy the year while he could...For it'd be his last.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I hoped, wishfully, that my comrades would wish me back, though secretly, I doubted they'd ever blink an eye for me, much less gather these...Dragon Balls....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I suppose it was worthless to cry over now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>..................</p>
</div><div>
  <p>..............</p>
</div><div>
  <p>..................</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I don't know how, but I wasn't dead.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>All that stupid drama from Kakarot, and I wasn't dead. Or maybe I was, as I woke up in an all-white room...Was I up in...No, certainly I'd have gone straight down for my "crimes" as a Saiyan...Was this a trick?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was it a dream, then? The fight...Had it happened?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No, I was in pain for sure. I felt agonizing pain in my chest - but as I threw off the thin sheets covering me, there was no hole in my chest. Or rather, there were bandages over where it should've been...But you couldn't bandage such a sick injury, could you? Where was I? What the hell was going on?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>".........don't think this is such a good idea," came a somewhat high pitched male voice I hadn't heard before, "I don't know what Goku is thinking, but he really needs to think about where his loyalties lie at this point..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think it's about loyalty, Krillin," sighed another, more feminine tone, "You know Goku wouldn't do anything reckless without reason."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, he needs to least get a stupid brain!" grumbled another man....More cocky-sounding. "This guy is bad news...Bulma, what were you thinking, going along with it?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You think I wanted to patch him up?" snapped the woman, "It was Goku's last request...That, and to wish him back, of course...I figured it's the least I could do for him for saving the world multiple times - or did you forget all that, Yamcha?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Let's not fight, you two -" came the one known as Krillin again, but based on the banter that began to play out, nobody listened to him. I cannot say I blamed them for ignoring him, but also couldn't say I didn't relate to him for being ignored. Either way, I was tired of listening to this nonsense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I was in a lot of pain, but I couldn't stay here. I refused to stay here...I don't know how I was alive, but I wasn't going to play along with Kakarot's games. I gathered he asked them to help me, or something soft and ridiculously forgiving like that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...better go check and make sure he hasn't run away or something," I heard Bulma say. There was no time for me to get my broken body out of here, after all.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The blue-haired woman who entered wasn't even looking at me at first, but instead back into the hall. "I don't even know if he'll wake up at this rate, so..." She froze. Her head slowly turned towards my form sitting up in bed. "A....Ah...."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I tried to open my mouth to speak, but was met with her scream. She ran from the room, slamming it shut behind her. I was startled by her dramatic behavior...Wasn't she one of the ones from the beach? Yes, the beach where everything had started...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soon, I heard more commotion from the hall. The miserable earthlings were whining about how I was awake, it seemed. I don't know why they cared, when I couldn't fight in my current condition...Although, perhaps it wasn't a bad idea to try....</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A man with long messy hair and a scar on his face rushed in. "S-so it's true! Y-y-you did wake up!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The short bald Krillin, also recognizable to me from the beach, peered in fearfully...How childish he was to hide, as if the doorway would protect him. "H...Hey uh...There...Hi there..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I slowly threw my legs over the side of the bed, making both "warriors" tense up. "You want some of this, bud?!" Yamcha's eyes narrowed. "Come get some Wolf Fang, then!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.......What? What did that mean? These beings were idiots, weren't they? No wonder that softie Kakarot got along with them....In any case, I struggled to my feet, but apparently thinking and walking were two things I couldn't do simultaneously right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I stood proud for only a moment before falling forward and landing on my face on the floor. <em>Ow.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em> This was going to be harder than I thought.</em> Still, none of the stupid humans came to my rescue or anything. For all that talk, they were still terrified of me. Good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Uh...Should we help him up?" Krillin asked bluntly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I uh, I guess...He m-might re-open his wound like this..." Bulma stammered out. "Yamcha, you do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What?! Why me?!" He was met with silence, but he didn't need bother. I had managed to get back onto my hands and knees, at least, but I gripped the floorboards irritably. "See Bulma, he's er - got it under control anyway..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of....Course I do..." I growled weakly. All three looked like they were going to soil themselves in fright. But I would lose my strength once again, and fall to the ground with a loud thud.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...Y-you two are hopeless!" Bulma shook her head, stepping forward now. As afraid of me as she was, she appeared fed up with these useless men. I was too, but all my hopes of 'fighting back' were dashed at the moment. She assisted me back onto the bed, somehow a bit stronger than she looked, and then...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>I passed out on the mattress once more. Before I did, I had one more thought: I hated it here already.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raditz is stuck healing at the Capsule Corporation household, but he's not exactly having a good time. Elsewhere, someone else is aware of his presence of Earth...someone with no relations to the Z fighters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Raditz is an interesting experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>     It was evening on Planet Vegeta, and a mother was preparing dinner for her family.</p></div><div><p>    "I hate it here already," a young Saiyan boy was complaining, kicking his legs that didn't even touch the ground from his seat, "I wanna fight something! Can't I go out, mom?"</p></div><div><p>     "Raditz," sighed the mother as she cut up some rather large cuts of meat with an axe, "You just got back home. Your squadron will be sent out shortly, I'm sure, but your teammates need to heal first...Besides, your last mission was kind of ugly, remember? Do you want to rush them out and have it happen again?"</p></div><div><p>       I blinked. Raditz? That was me, wasn't it? I looked down at myself, and suddenly I was the boy in the chair. I felt his frustration as well, and I looked down at what was now my lap, frowning. "Sure, rub it in..."</p></div><div><p>       "Besides. I rarely get to see my son. Maybe it doesn't matter to your father, but..."</p></div><div><p>      "Hmph..." I crossed my arms. "What does it ever matter to him?"</p></div><div><p>      My father was Bardock - who although was a low-class warrior, I knew to be very powerful and very deadly. He was even captain of his own squad...My tail swished excitedly, wondering if I'd ever get to command my own elite warriors...</p></div><div><p>         My mother, Gine, put down her cooking utensils and looked back at me with a frown. "That's just our way of life, Raditz. You know that. He has to focus on his work, just like you do."</p></div><div><p>        Right. Saiyan fathers hardly cared about their children - it wasn't cold, it was just how things were, especially since most kids got sent off as infants to conquer planets for selling...I was one of those kids, but...I got to come home after, and met my mother and father...And since most parents came together only for breeding rather than through love, I suppose I was fortunate to have the parents I did.</p></div><div><p>         Gine was an unusual mother, too. She actually cared for me...She was almost disgustingly sweet about it, too...But I didn't mind. I actually kind of liked it...I felt protected...</p></div><div><p>           I felt safe.</p></div><div><p>          "Oh, mom?" I asked suddenly, pausing in my swaying on the chair, "You said earlier you had something to tell me..."</p></div><div><p>          "Hm? Oh, right! Silly me..." Gine hummed, walking over. I blinked as she ruffled my head. "I forgot to tell you how you're going to be a big brother...!"</p></div><div><p>         I stared. I didn't really know why she seemed so excited, but..."A big brother, huh? You mean you're having a kid?" In fact, I was a little disappointed, and pouted. "What, am I not enough?"</p></div><div><p>         "Well, if you want to think about it this way," My mother laughed, "You'll have someone to beat up. But wait until he's older to do that, OK?" And then, to my embarrassment, she reached to pinch my cheek. I huffed, puffing out my cheeks to prevent it, and then...</p></div><div><p>       I woke up.</p></div><div><p>.........</p></div><div><p>.............</p></div><div><p>...........</p></div><div><p>     "Oh, my, I think he's coming to!" came a cheerful, high pitched tone that grated my ears. "You know Bulma, I think you really have a catch with this one!"</p></div><div><p>      Bulma's voice replied harshly, "Mom, for the last time, he's NOT my boyfriend!" Were they talking about me? God, how crude... "And please, mom, stay back! He's dangerous!"</p></div><div><p>         "Oh, a bad boy? My goodness, Bulma, I thought you got enough of that from that darling Yamcha fellow! Well, either way, I'll put on some tea..."</p></div><div><p>           I listened to this strange parent's footsteps as she left, and then slowly opened my eyes. I was in the same room as before, but this time I was hooked up to some sort of medical equipment... Nothing I'd ever seen before, so it must have been human technology...</p></div><div><p>         "You uh...Feeling okay?" Bulma seemed less frightened this time, sitting in a chair near the bed. She looked nervous, and such was obvious by the sweat on her brow, but...</p></div><div><p>         I glared and sat up. "...I'm fine. Get these things off of me, will you?"</p></div><div><p>          "No can do, pal." Bulma shook her head, but took on a more stubborn tone.  "Look, don't think that I want to be in the same vicinity as you anymore than you want to be in mine. So lay back down, will you?"</p></div><div><p>          I scoffed, laying back against the pillows that propped me. At least they kept me comfortable...</p></div><div><p>          "That's good." She sighed, putting some sort of black band around my arm. When she squeezed an attached ball, a pressure began to occur against my skin, and I wondered if she was trying to crush my bicep....But then it loosened again. Guess it was another type of medical test.</p></div><div><p>           Next, she put some weird things in her ears, and attached to it was a circular piece that she put to my chest. She looked a little...embarrassed? Or like she was holding her breath... Wasn't she scared of me? Ugh.</p></div><div><p>            However, she got even more tense. I attempted to speak, but she gave a very loud and obnoxious exhale and pulled back. Her expression, out of nowhere, became a glare.</p></div><div><p>              "W-why are you staring at me? Don't get any weird ideas..."</p></div><div><p>            "...What?"</p></div><div><p>               "Don't play dumb! I know your type!" Bulma scoffed, "You're just silently enjoying the luxurious babe in such close proximity with you!"</p></div><div><p>              "<em>W-what?!</em>" I couldn't help but stutter at that sheer obnoxious and vulgar comment. Did she think I was enjoying being vulnerable and shirtless in her presence?! "What the <em>hell </em>is wrong with you?!"</p></div><div><p>                  There was a moment of silence.</p></div><div><p>                 "Not even gonna deny it, I see -"</p></div><div><p>                   "There's nothing to..." I shook my head, promising myself I was going to make this earthling's death particular painful. However, I winced, and her expression became less infuriated.</p></div><div><p>                     "All right, all right. Don't push yourself." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "After all that trouble I went through to give you those organs, I don't want to have it go to waste..."</p></div><div><p>                   I paused. "Organs?" Ah, the hole...The green man's attack... The bandages on my chest...</p></div><div><p>                 "Yeah - I'll spare you the details. But let's just say you lost a lot of crucial parts in your chest, so I replaced them with some invented parts my dad made..."</p></div><div><p>      So the fight had certainly happened...And I was now running on some sort of experimental human technology?....How shameful a fate for a Saiyan...</p></div><div><p>                       But...Even so, I looked at my hands. I was still alive thanks to these efforts...Why did they bother, simply because Kakarot wanted it? And...why did he want it, when he was going through so much effort to kill me in the first place?</p></div><div><p>               I didn't understand, and clenched my fingers back into fists. "...Don't expect a <em>thank you,</em> little brother..."</p></div><div><p>                  There was then a buzzing noise.</p></div><div><p>                  "Hm?" The blue haired woman blinked. She got up and went to a table, picking up what looked like some primitive communication device... "Hello? Ah, Dad...You couldn't figure it out? Really?" She seemed disappointed about something. "Well, if you drop it by here, I'm sure I can take a look...Sounds like a plan."</p></div><div><p>                 I couldn't imagine what this conversation was about, but I also didn't particularly care, as it likely had nothing to do with me...I looked down at whatever contraptions I was hooked up to, though...I really didn't care for them. Couldn't they just have healing tanks here like they do on Frieza's space stations?</p></div><div><p>              I wouldn't be able to regenerate body parts, but...I'd at least be in better shape than this, and far faster....</p></div><div><p>                "Raditz," The Earth female had gotten off the phone, "You know that thing you had on your eye when you first came here?"</p></div><div><p>                 I jolted, eyes widening as I reached to my face. Somehow, I hadn't processed where my personal possessions may have gone. "My scouter...Where is it?"</p></div><div><p>                 "Is that what it's called? I gave it to my dad -"</p></div><div><p>                 "What?!" I felt anger rising, but she interrupted my thoughts almost immediately with a panicked clarification.</p></div><div><p>          "I-it was damaged, so we thought we'd fix it for you..."</p></div><div><p>                 I settled down slightly, although I still wasn't a fan, and she also visibly relaxed. She looked relieved, really.</p></div><div><p>          "Why, hello there!" The door had opened, and In stepped a woman with curled blonde hair and a tray of tea in her hands. "You must be that Raditz fella! Bulma has told me so much about you!" Ah, this was the mother from earlier. I recognized her voice.</p></div><div><p>         "Mom," Bulma's expression became strained, "Now really isn't the time..."</p></div><div><p>         A small cup was shoved into my hands with a lot of confidence, much to my confusion. I blinked, stunned enough to let this woman pour me some tea. This was the strangest planet...Was this some form of hospitality?</p></div><div><p>        "Whatcha waitin' for, hon? Would you prefer coffee?" The woman smiled. Her eyes were closed...Actually, had she opened her eyes once? How was she seeing anything? I...was almost a little intimidated by that, so I hesitantly took a sip.</p></div><div><p>            ...The taste wasn't bad, at least...</p></div><div><p>          "You've been out a coupla days now," The blonde continued, seemingly unbothered by my lack of a thank you towards her, "I hope those artificials have been workin' like a charm!"</p></div><div><p>            "'Scuse me," interjected a man's tone, as an aged man with a scruffy mustache entered. I was starting to feel crowded. "I brought the thingamajig for you, Bulma..."</p></div><div><p>            He pulled my scouter out of his pocket - it glimmered a familiar green. "The technology is really fascinating, but I can't understand a darned thing it says."</p></div><div><p>            "Thanks, Dad...Though I probably won't have much more luck," Bulma admitted, "But I'll see what I can do." I watched them exchange my device, and I felt a little annoyed once again... She must have felt my glare, because she glanced over timidly. "W-we'll give it back, promise..."</p></div><div><p>          I downed my tea in a more aggressive manner now, then tossed it. None of the family made an effort to stop it from shattering on the floor, but Bulma put her hands on her hips. "H-hey! Some manners you have! You're worse than Goku, you know!"</p></div><div><p>          I scoffed. "I'm not Kakarot, so don't expect me to act like him."</p></div><div><p>          "Brothers are more alike than you'd think," mused the mustached man, a cigarette in his mouth. He leaned in a bit too close for my comfort now. "Actually, you do kind of look like him...Aside from that hair. Have you ever heard of scissors, boy?"</p></div><div><p>          I couldn't believe how casual and oblivious these people acted. It was agitating, and I felt like obliterating all of them right then and there...But I didn't. I don't know why, but I didn't.</p></div><div><p>          "How long is he gonna be staying with us, anyway?" The father looked at his daughter now.</p></div><div><p>          "He'll be able to move to Chichi's place soon..."</p></div><div><p>          "Chichi? Hm...That'll be interesting. Well, I'd best get back to work!" The man then left...I noticed a cat had been clinging to his shoulder this whole time, now that I saw him from the back.</p></div><div><p>            Who the hell was Chichi? What place was I going to? I didn't appreciate that I didn't even have a say in any of this...I gritted my teeth and sort of just laid back down.</p></div><div><p>..............</p></div><div><p>....................</p></div><div><p>...................</p></div><div><p>              I had no idea of this at the time, but elsewhere, my pod - or what was left of it - was being examined by someone. I had landed out in a mountainous farming region, and while I had killed one farmer, I hadn't done much with the rest of the area...Didn't see a need to at that point.</p></div><div><p>        But now a short, somewhat chubby young man in purple overalls was looking at the wreckage close up. </p></div><div><p>            "....Hoo boy...." sighed the figure, adjusting his hat as he climbed out of the crater. "When I heard there's been commotion out here, I didn't realize it'd be this bad."</p></div><div><p>           He looked around the surrounding plains. It looked to him as though there had been a fight of some sort...But this wasn't some human scuffle, he knew. No way, what with the literal spacecraft...</p></div><div><p>          But who had it been then, this man wondered? He recognized the technology. He just couldn't place it...</p></div><div><p>          His tail swished carelessly behind him.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>